Birthing of a star
by youko-kun
Summary: The Neutrals are coming to earth! why is this so exciting to the Auto bots? and whats up with their snarky CMO and head scientist who actually encourages Wheeljack explosions? Find out at BoaS! Movie-verse/TFA/G1-ish OC's are involved
1. Chapter 1

Hullo! Now I know I should be working on Mechanic but the plot bunnies suddenly disappeared as I was designing the New Mini-bots and I cant seem to pick it up again, SO I'm pursuing a new Plot bunny and this time its based more on Cybertron. At the beginning it might be confusing, I donno, I havent really planned it out very well . I gotta stop doing that…. Anywho! Enjoy the transformy goodness.

Summery: Static had a very fulfilled life. He had his dream profession, he was content and happy, and the only thing missing was a trine but that always took time to build so he wasn't worried. It all changed when the high lord protector attacked his city and started a world war. Static never thought his life could go so wrong.

These are how I will be measuring time on Cybertron.

Nano-click: half a minute

Astro-click: 5 hours

Breem: One week

Cycle: one month

Orn: 3 years

Vorn: 15 years

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As a general rule of sparklings, twins and triple changers were the most rare. To get both was the utmost rarity and most parents beamed with pride if they managed to have the impossible offspring. As such, when Shadowstalker and Moonbeam found out they were having triple changer twins, a large party was formed to celebrate the couple. Now, its said the Allspark refuses to give such a pairing to bearing Cybertronians, as the size of a triple changer sparkling was twice the size of a normal sparkling, because most bodies could not handle the strain of what was essentially the birth of 4 normal sparklings in a double package. Moonbeam, with his large girth granted to him by his aircraft transport Alt-form, must have been deemed adequate for the sparking.

Every medbot in the vicinity of the couple was in a prolonged state of excitement for the 5 cycle incubation of the sparks before the birthing. Such a rare occurrence was monitored around the clock, put top of the high alert birthings that half orn. Shadowstalker spent the cycles in a hyperaware state, his training as a scout and security bot keeping him on edge the entire pregnancy. Every scenario that could go wrong with the unstable sparking playing in his processors, the innate paranoia of most security bots playing with his data files. The paranoia reached an all time high as the transport carrier went into labour.

Many Astro-clicks later, a femme medbot declared the birthing a success. Moonbeam had given birth to two very healthy Mechs. The unusual forms they had taken was tossed beneath the pride and happiness at the successful births. Almost every triple changer born had the capacity for one flying Alt-form and one Ground Alt-form. The new sparklings deviated from this by one having two ground alt-forms and the other having two flight alt-forms. Most Medbots passed this off as the twin split mixing the programs up and giving the second alt-form to the wrong sparkling. As it didn't seem to be bothering the new sparks, the capacities were never changed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A large mech stood in a long line of small younglings. At first glance you would think the mech to be the guardian over the small youths until you noticed the being acting exactly like its small counterparts around it. It ran about, tossing toys and objects around with the small younglings excitedly, until a small ball got stuck on a ledge high up. Try as he might, the large youngling could not reach the ledge. The younglings seemed to sulk and stare at the lost toy until the large mechling perked up. Chittering excitedly, he ran to a small shaded corner. An eerily similar youngling sat in the corner, its back adorned with small wings that fluttered as the mechling read text off a toy data-pad in front of him.

The first mechling reached the second, small wheels on its back spinning wildly in excitement. Chittering loudly to the reading youngling, he pointed towards the lost ball. The two seemed to stare at each other, making small movements as thought they were still communicating with each other. Nodding slightly, the winged mechling stood and walked over to the ledge. Stretching out the small wings, the youngling engaged motors on his back, making him slightly hover over the ground and gave him reach of the ledge. Grabbing the ball, he lowered to the ground, only to be tackled by the wheeled mechling. The two laughed and tossed the ball together, as two grown Mechs stood aside, gleaming with pride.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A line of seekers stood at attention, chests thrust out, arms at there sides, wings stretched to maximum span. Slightly to the left, a large double winged mech broke the line, its wing span easily doubling the distance of the bulkiest seeker in the line. A larger, older seeker walked the line, inspecting the assembled troops.

" Today, you will be taking your final exam. If you complete your journey's and report back here in less then one Breem, you pass and become fully fledged seekers of Cybertron. Fail to these requirements and you will be held back for another year of extra training. All of you must use your attentiveness, your strive, your will as seekers to pinpoint locations and comrades for long distances in practical situations. Is everyone clear on the exam. " It was a rhetorical question but the line still rang out a loud " Sir, yes Sir" the old seeker nodded, " Very well, Seekers of the Iacon flight academy, I give you the best of luck." A resounding cheer rang from the line and the large double winged mech fluttered his wings in amusement.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The double winged mech gasped in awe behind his battle mask. A large visor had covered his optics earlier at the spectacle, and the mech was vaguely glad it was there now. In front of him, out in a deep uncharted part of space, halfway through his final exam, a majestic site took his drive away and left him breathless. A swirl or gas, dust, and rock swirled in front of him, colors of the spectrum dancing merrily to and fro. They were one shade a Nano-click and another shade the next. In the very centre of the violent but majestic maelstrom was a tiny spark that was slowly and steadily growing. In front of this fledgling mech, in front of this innocent, youthful, inexperienced optic and spark, a star was birthing. A powerhouse of radiation and destruction, of life and light, of hope and a small despair was being created. It was so fragile, it looked like a small push would snuff it out and yet he knew if let be this small spark would create life, create a lush paradise for new beings and organisms to grow and mature or create death, destroying travelers that deemed it no mind and was swallowed by its uncaring nonchalance for the surrounding world.

In the fledgling light of this new birth, the radiant gas of its sparking shadowing and making his features glow at the same time, the mech suddenly new what his calling would be. He would dedicate his life to witness such an act again. To see a small spark hatch and teem with life, endless possibilities at its grasp and the whole universe seemingly at its fingertips. The mech knew, his life would be dedicated to creating life, to mending, maintained and sparking life. He would see this awe-inspiring phenomena again, even if it was in a different form.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again, a long line of Mechs stood together, only these were not seekers but apprentice Medbots. Each had the marking of the medbot on their chassis, whether on shoulder, chest, mid-drift, waist, or arm. Only one had it another place. A tall double-winged mech stood in the line, again breaking it with his long wing span, with the medbot symbol adorning each wing. An older mech, again ,stalked the line, only this one was no seeker but certainly a CMO of some kind. Taking in the line, a small smile graced his features.

" Today, you are officially Medbots, free to take any specialization you choose, whether it be armour construction, surgery, or youngling care, you are free to choose as you so please. If any of you need a guiding hand, your former teachers and guardians would gladly point you in the right direction. Once again, congratulations and may luck be with you on your chosen path!" A loud cheer rang form the line as they broke and celebrated with colleges and friends. Groupings quickly formed and Mechs gathered to discuss future plans and ideas. Only one didn't join in. the large winged mech stalked quietly forward, quickly catching up with the elderly CMO. " Master Crank?" The winged mech asked tenderly. The older mech smiled at the much larger then him fledgling, gesturing welcomingly. " Static, my best student. Graduating with top marks, I dare say you must be awfully proud. What can I do for you?" Static's face heated, a cybertronian blush.

" Master, I know what path I want to take but I am unsure how to pursue it." Crank smiled widely, " I always knew you seemed determined to pass your evaluations early and precisely. Eager to reach your calling? What is it your reaching for? A mastery in surgery? A degree in Armour creation and fixing?" Static took in a large intake, steeling himself for the surprise on his masters face. " I wish to build and nurture Sparklings."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shots rang around the crumbling buildings, energy singed and blackened the already destroyed city block. Mechs and femmes screamed in terror as the red-optic beasts tore through the city, large purple emblems adorned their figures. Static was unaware of all this, his body and processor freezing at the sight before him. Large lubricant tears ran from under his visor to his battle mask, almost complete covered by the face protection. The building that sat directly in front of him had its wall blown in, the site that lay inside uncovered for all to see. Atop the building sat a scratched and barely recognizable symbol, the symbol for a sparkling nursery. Inside the first floor of this building sat a horrendous sight. Small metal bodies, some the size of just sparked Cybertronians, some the size of almost-to-mech-sized younglings, sat piled high, almost touching the ceiling. Most had been torn through, seemingly swiftly and precisely, killed instantly, while others looked to be covered in small gashes that slowly bled energon, agonized expressions on their still faces. Most of those were younglings. The winged medbot slowly sank to his knee's, all thought halted, unaware of the approaching enemy seekers targeting him. The last thing he felt was null lasers hitting his side, launching him sideways and away from the incriminating building.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Static sat up in his berth, tears down his face, gasping for breath behind his battle mask. Since that day he had never removed his battle mask or his visor willingly. Trying to calm his body, static ran his processor over the remaining images from his dream. The day he found that pile of sparklings was the last day Static had ever carved, created, and cared for a sparkling. Most, if not all, had been wiped out by Decepticons early in the war over the Allspark and Static couldn't bare to see such a sight again. Slowly standing, Static was vaguely aware of positioning himself so the jet wings and rotor blades on his back didn't scrape along the berth. Stretching slightly, his large girth screeched quietly and parts folded along each other, his sleek design hinting swiftness and agility unknown to most his size. Small engines adorned his figure, 5 in total. Only one looked different, the other four very jet like. His armour had taken a dark blue and silver coloring over the vorns, small hints of purple accenting parts. His visor held a small symbol, not unlike one found on the Allspark itself. Small antennae sat on either side of his head, audio relays to catch enemy and friendly communications. (think Optimus style only sleeker and a little taller) Sighing dejectedly at another recharge cycle lost, Static stalked slowly from the room, passing his still sound asleep brother on the berth beside his. Entering the recreation room, he grabbed a cube of energon before grabbing a data pad and sat comfortably on the only seeker-grade chair in the room. Reading slowly through the mindless reports on the Neutral factions activity, the Elite Guard CMO hoped they found the origin of the Auto-bot signal soon so the everlasting nightmares could be stilled by long hours of preparation for planet landing.

After the Decepticons had taken Iacon, Static had thought of Joining the Auto-bots but had instead followed a kind mech who found him in front of the sparkling nursery. This mech was designated bladestorm and had become the leader of the Neutrals, a small band of Mechs and Femme's who couldn't choose or wouldn't choose to become an Auto-bot or Decepticon. They had come from all walks of life and all followed a single purpose. To recreate Cybertron and right the wrongs of their people and their foolish war. As CMO and advisor for the communication section, Static had his hands full keeping the small band of Neutrals on the star ship alive, but once in a while the nightmares caught up with him. He hoped that the Allspark being destroyed was a myth, he would give anything to see just one more sparkling being forged by his hands, to see that magnificent sight of a star forming once again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And there you have it, if you want a description of Shadowstalker and Moonbeam I can give them out on the next chapter but I hadn't really thought much on them besides them being Static's creators. More description to come as the fic moves along, this will follow a blend of TFA, the 2007 movie-verse, and G1. :D R&R please with what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all! I come bearing the next instalment of Birthing of a star! :D More character descriptions to come and the intro to the neutral factions star ship crew and situation! I will try to update Mechanic as soon as the Plot bunnies decide what the Mini-bots forms will be xD have faith! Shawn will have new quirky lines for you to chew on soon!

I apologies in advance, I suck at accents xD

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of transformers but my star ship and its crew :D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starshatter was worried, and not in that Oh-noes-you'll-not-be-harmed-seriously-but-I-still-worry kind. Despite what Static thought of him, he couldn't recharge with the fear and grief rolling off his twin in waves, suffocating him though their bond. While Static could bury his nightmares under piles of work and emotional blocks, Starshatter didn't have that luxury. The Images came unbidden to him across the bond and he witnessed the grandeur of the star birth, while bearing the grief of the sparklings demise on his shoulders. He didn't have the luxury of witnessing scenes of gore and battle to numb the hurt, he was a scientist for primus sake.

Static may have found his calling by creating sparklings, but his twin had not seen the mystical tie to the birth of the little ones. Instead, when he had gone through basic grounder soldier training, he became adept at smooth, graceful movements, a must when your team mates could be crushed underfoot as easily as a retro rat if was not careful. He became hyper aware of his surroundings and how they worked, to predict there movements and react accordingly. This sense of self drove him into a love for studying the life around him and cataloguing its existence. Starshatter could be just as home on a backwater small organic world, watching the tiny organics live their short lives, as he was on Cybertron.

Starshatter tried to bury the grief and pain across the bond with images of a happier time. Flashes of team mates came unburied, there smiling faces cheering as they graduated, free to pursue any path they wanted, the whole world at their calling. The finding of his alt-forms, a standard military battle tank and a sleek racing vehicle, and the pride on his creators faces when he transformed into each for them. Watching Static carefully carve out a sparklings spark casing, a small content smile on his battle mask and visorless face, sharp purple optics never leaving the delicate part in his servos. Watching Optimus become Prime, promising a brighter, better future. Watching a small flying organic land in a ball of reeds, dropping its catch to the tiny forms in the nest, light from the planets 2 suns warming the atmosphere to create more of the lush canopy around him.

Starshatter sighed, a small smile gracing his features, his orange optics covered by an identical visor to Static's. His heavily armoured frame, tank armour and car parts intertwined, sank heavily on the berth, his 4 door wings carefully pushed aside. Car wheels adorned his heels, tank trends ran up his legs, and the small wheels in the tank trends adorned his back and thighs. They spin slowly as he relaxed, the organic images soothing the grief and sadness as he sent them to his twin. Gratefulness rang back along the bond and Starshatter smiled. His dark, almost black, red armour gleamed slightly from the barely lit lights on the room's ceiling, making his gold highlights sparkle. The tank cannon, his main weapon, sat on a table beside him, its usual spot on his arm vacated.

_Thank you Shatter, come join me? _a picture of the recreation room flashed in his mind following the unspoken sentence. _Of course my brother._

Standing slowly, the grounder stretched very similar to Static, door wings flapping slightly. Grabbing his cannon, he attached it has he traversed the hallway to the Rec. room. It folded smoothly into his arm, ready to be used at a moments notice, as he entered the Rec. room. A large chair had been situated near Static, the winged twin still reading the data-pad. Walking slowly over, his twin looked up and his face twitch upwards, a sign he was smiling. _Good morning my brother._

_More like good evening, its well passed last light. _His twin chuckled as Starshatter sat in the chair pulled out for him, and set the data-pad down on a nearby table. _thank you for the images, which planet was it?_

_I cannot recall, I believe the suns have long absorbed each other, leaving that planet a dried dusty rock. _Static frowned, _that is a shame, I would have liked to visit it._

_You and me both brother, what are you reading? _Starshatter leaned over, trying to catch the words on the data-pad. _Just some reports I need to catch up, being CMO has a lot more paperwork then I thought. _

Starshatter chuckled, leaning back in his seat. _Makes me glad im just the head scientist. _Static smiled and handed a small device to him brother. Starshatter looked curiously at it. _what's this?_

_A new communication device, I need you to check the circuitry and see if you can fix any surges, it almost stasis-locked a communication officer last shift. _Starshatter inspected the innocent looking remote and rubbed his chin in thought. _all right, I'll get right on it once I get back to the lab. _

A burst of noise came from the ship's Comm. System. "bridge to Static" Static tapped a antennae on his helm, activating his comm. System. " Static here, what's the situation Bridge?"

" Striker has traced the auto-bot signal, we need you to confirm that the location is correct."

"Affirmative. I'll head right up, is Blitzwing in?" The crazed 3-face triple changer was the head communication officer, when his Icy personality was in control. ( Yes! Im using the TFA Blitzwing :P, he is designed more Michael Bay style though) he was the newest addition, the Neutrals finding him abandoned on an old Decepticon base, symbol on his chest scratched out. His story was that the Decepticon forces had gotten fed up of his personalities switching mid-battle and losing important positions. They abandoned him on the old base, wings disabled, left to rust.

"Negative, a few Astro-clicks ago his random personality switched and flew off for, and I quote, 'Static's delicious stashed away energon goodies." Static sighed and, nodding goodbye to his twin, left the Rec. room towards the bridge. " Alright, we better pray he didn't find any. Random on a rush is worse then Bladestorm on high grade." the ship seemed to shudder as one. Bladestorm on high grade went from calm, collected, kind older confidant, to raging nymphomaniac with Random like tendencies. So one can just imagine the state Random was in if he had found his energon goodies.

Entering the bridge, Static had to stoop low to gain access, the old ship designed for normal sized Mechs. Even though the ceilings could barely keep the ship's triple changers from bending to walk, the doors had not been given the same height. Walking over to a large collection of screens, a small black mech sat at the controls. This mech was Striker and he excelled at hacking, probing, and scouting. He was there best sentry, his size and speed making him a hard target to hit. The mech could just fit into a small car alt-form, his lithe frame more suited for two wheeled vehicles. Bending low, Static observed the Data on the screen, checking the wavelengths and the pathways leading to the coordinates, checking for any mistakes or flaws. " It looks sound, but I would suggest letting Blitzwing see it before we try a first contact or follow the signal."

The small Mech nodded and Static backed away, glancing at the other Cybertronians around. Bladestorm sat in the captains chair in the center, dark orange armour gleaming from a small screen in front of him, deeply entranced by the words adorning the screen. Bladestorm was a helicopter Mech, using his small and large rotor blades at very effective weapons, not unlike the Decepticon Blackout. The only femme of the crew, Monochrome, stood over a batch of energon cubes, testing the potency. Her job was to catalogue supplies, keep the ship working and watch all security measures. Her armour was as her name implied, a varying shade of greens, from dark forest greens to neon. It made interesting contrasts in her alt-mode, a small van type vehicle.

The last crew member was Blitzwing, his armour being tan and deep purple. His alt-forms were the standard jet form, like Static's own, and the standard military tank. This made it interesting to see him transform, as his plane form would have tank weapons and his tank form would have wings. He took on an interesting helm, supposedly modelled after the race who had given him his accent. Blitzwing claimed to have gotten the 'German' accent on his final exam trip, catching a primitive organic race using it while passing a solar system. So his helm now had 'goggle' like protrusions on it, serving no real purpose then aesthetics.

The ragtag group varied greatly, but they all came together nicely to create a solid crew, if not a small one. The sliding door opened, and if the raging German cuss words were any indication, Blitzwing hadn't ducked far enough. Turning slightly, Static spotted hothead, the visor adorned personality, rubbing his helm cursing. Catching his gaze, the visor retracted and the lip plates morphed into jagged spikes. " Static! Vhere haf you been? Ve haf been looking for you! Vhere is you energon Gooties?" Static snorted and strode past random. " Like I will tell you." Random pouted, his optics becoming wide and lubricant filled. " Oh Please? I von't tell anyone elze, I promise!" Static just grinned and sat in, again, the only seeker grade chair. Blitzwing's jet wings tended to point up, to he could sit in a normal chair. Static was the only odd Mech out with wings pointing down, making a need for holes in his chair for him.

Blitzwing's face morphed again, this time a optic lens went over his left optic and his dental plates righted themselves. " Vat vas zat I heard earlier about a new lead on ze Auto-bot tranzmition?" Icy walked forward and leaned over Striker, causing the small to squeak. " We got coordinates but we just need a triple check to follow up and chase it." Blitzwing studies the screen, lens swirling and it examined the data in-depth. Nodding he leaned back, Striker sighing in relief, " Ja, it is goot. You can zend a reply message ven Bladestorm comes out of hes cloud nine." The bridge sniggered as Bladestorm glared at a cackling Random. The two communication bots went to work, setting up a transition station. Starshatter walked in some time later, the fritzed device in hand. " I think I fixed it, the power source was to concentrated for the system to function properly. I replaced it with a smaller one." Static nodded and took the device, inspected it, then handed it to Blitzwing, who plugged it into the transition rig.

"Who's going to talk to the big guns that sent the transmittion?" Striker asked as he inputted the coordinates. Everyone looked at Bladestorm, who backed up quickly. " I don't do politics well, if we need something sliced and diced, then you can call on me." The group sighed at the mech, each knew his phobia of talking to Mechs he didn't know. I wore off eventually but it made politics his weak point. Monochrome spoke up, " I think Static should do it." the group stared at her. " Think about it, Blitzwing is a little to unstable for a first meeting, most Mechs don't take femme's seriously, Starshatter would be seen as nothing more then a front-line battle mech, and striker looks too seedy with his black armour and precision build. He's the best option we got."

The others stared Static down, daring him to object. Wanting to say no, just to spite them, Static just sighed, " All right fine, but I don't have to like it." Static brought his chair over and sat in front of the setup, facing the largest screen. Striker loaded the Coordinates and the Bots waited anxiously. Static filled the screen until it cleared and a small grey mech with door-wings looked back at him. " Greetings." Static said, scaring the mech on screen witless. " Oh My! You scared me good! Hello! Just one moment." the mech turned to look out the side of the screen. " Jazz! We got more responders to Optimus' signal!" there was a faint pause before a low, " Who I' it?" sounded out. The grey mech laughed nervously and turned back to an amused Static. " I'm terrible sorry, how very rude of me! What crew are you from and what's your designation please?" Static chuckled at the mech grasped a data pad and pen, door-wings twitching excitedly.

" My designation is Static and I am the CMO of the Neutral Faction elite guard." A large gasp rang from the Grey mech and he dropped the data-pad. There was a yelp and a blue visor adorned mech appeared and caught the pad, yelling a " Bluestreak, what gives man?"

Static chuckled again and rested his helm on his intertwined servo's in front of him. " I wish to speak to your leader, Optimus Prime, on behalf of my Leader, The head of the Neutrals, Bladestorm." it was the white Mechs turn to gasp and drop the pad, it reached the floor this time, no one rushing to catch it. Random spoke up beside him, off-screen.

" I vonder vat has zem in such awe, Nien?" The jagged face cackled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it :D chap 2. I apologize if Blitzwing doesn't sound German, I haven't done that accent before. Auto-bots in the near future, behold!

Please R&R, it makes the plot bunnies happy. XD


	3. Chapter 3

Hullo! I have come with background information and arrival to earth for all! I will include as many mechs as I can xD as you can probably tell, this is Static!centric but Starshatter will get his moments. You can now vote for pairings if you want, like if you want Bladestorm/Optimus or Monochrome/Red alert, etc. Just review with a pairing you think would go well with the story and I'll consider it :D, it makes the plot bunnies scheme evilly.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from transformers except my Neutral star ship crew. I do however own a Decepticon/Autobot bag pin, :3

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neutrals were considered a non-existent faction, their numbers so scarce and split that one only found them in groups of two, maybe three. Even so, those small pockets had held back, defeated, and scavenged more resources from Decepticons and Autobots alike that their power was put in legend, along with Optimus Prime, Megatron, and many other ancient war heroes and great warriors. Neutrals were considered the best of the best, cream of the crop, soldiers forced through overwhelming odds and survival to become the most efficient and damaging force they could possibly be. For Bluestreak and Jazz, to find that the elite guard, the best of the best, from an already elite faction, had answered a call from Optimus Prime was like a small child being allowed a $500 shopping spree in a candy store. The two bubbled with excitement at the winged Mech on screen.

" I cant believe it! The elite neutral guard! This is unprecedented! This is magnificent! It's a privilege, no an honour to speak with you! I'll inform Optimus right away! Oh what we could learn, no what we could see! This is wonderful, absolutely-" Bluestreak was cut off as the sliding doors of the Ark closed behind him, the mech having rushed out to find his Prime. Jazz was left, his visor covered face still blankly staring at Static, who had taken to waving his hand slowly across the screen. " Are you alright soldier? Have your Optics malfunctioned? I would suggest a shut off and reboot to assess the damage." Static's voice seemed to jump start jazz, who whistled and checked over the small part of static's face and shoulders he could see.

" Neutral elite guard, I can dig it." the small solstice sat slowly, " We'll just wait for the boss bot to arrive, yeah?" Static nodded and leaned back into his chair. " That is acceptable." A small pause happened as the Mechs remained silent, only broken by cackles from random off screen. Jazz coughed, " I'm sorry, what position did you say you were again?" Random cackled off screen again, " Look at zat Static, you stunned zem boz so much zat zey forgot your status already! How do you do it?" Static ignored the triple changer, focusing on Jazz. " I am currently the chief medical officer of this ship." Jazz nodded slowly, " It's cool." the solstice wrote down the data on the retrieved data pad and silence reigned again until the automatic door on Jazz's side swished open, letting in more then the expected 2 Mechs. Bluestreak and Optimus prime was followed by an assortment of Mechs, most likely tipped off about the transmission by Bluetreak's running speech processor. The Mechs crowded around the screen, Optimus in front, his girth only letting a few Mechs to be seen behind him. Static chuckled in amusement.

" Greetings, I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Auto-bots. You are Static, correct?" Static nodded at the Leader in front of him and glanced slightly behind him, the Silverarrow's (Name of Neutrals star ship) crew egging him on, random more so then others, his servos gesturing wildly with a wide grin on his face. " Hello Optimus Prime, I am indeed Static, I speak on behalf of the Neutrals leader, Bladestorm, who is unavailable at this time." the Mechs crowded behind Optimus gasped and started talking loudly, proclaiming awe, disbelief, and excitement. One mech pushed himself beside Optimus, his distinguishing feature a large grey chevron on his head and a distinct Medic quality to him. " I don't believe him, all Neutrals were said to have been killed long ago, how do we know your not just Decepticons in disguise?!"

Static became enraged at the accusation, the audacity at calling him a Decepticon! The Silverarrow's crew saw his change in nature and rushed to stop him, but his brother held them back. Static shoved himself forward to the screen, a vicious snarl escaping his dental plates. The Mechs on screen inched back at the sound. " How dare you! To even assume I could ever let myself be conned into the filthy ranks of that megalomaniacs crazed army is disgusting! I wouldn't work for Megatron even if he promised I could be Primus himself! Of all the low, disgraced, monsters on my list to kill, that slagger has gained the top 10 slots. So, you pompous excuse for a medic, I would suggest keeping your paranoid opinion to yourself, thank-you!" At this point Starshatter had dragged him back and passed him to Blitzwing, who pinned his arms behind his back as Static kicked out if fury, a enraged scream releasing form his vocal processor.

Starshatter sat in Static's vacated seat and cleared his throat at the stunned Mechs on it. "I'm so sorry for my brothers actions, he has had some very bad mix-up's with Decepticons in the past, and I wouldn't put it behind him to capture, torture, then remake every single one into standard room appliances if he could." Optimus nodded slowly, looked slightly to the side where Static had been subdued. His second in command, prowl, spoke up then. "And you are?" Starshatter smiled nervously, " Oh! I'm so sorry, where are my manners? I am designated Starshatter. I am the head scientist and twin brother to Static." The medic form before seemed to shudder at the word twin when a yellow and red mech shoved themselves into the screen. " You're a twin? So are we!"

Starshatter studied the newest arrivals in interest. While just being regular grounder twins, the notion they were twins was inspectable in itself. " Oh really? Oh quaint. Anyway, back on the subject at hand shall we?" Optimus nodded and shooed the Swarming Mechs away to give him room. Starshatter cleared his throat. " We need a confirmation that the coordinates we gleaned from your transmission is indeed correct, and we need a proper landing area when we make planet side. Have you put a restriction on alien contact?" Optimus leaned over, checking the coordinated that were streamed over in the corner of the screen. " Yes, they are correct. We have put contact with alien species on barest minimum, to preserve the planet and keep peace while we settle. When you arrive, we can give you a better vector to land in." Starshatter nodded. " Very well, we will prepare for our arrival. Silverarrow out." The screen went blank as Starshatter sank in his seat, letting out a sigh. He tried to soothe his brothers ire over the bond as his twin grumbled in Blitzwing's hold. " I still say you should have let me continue further, he deserved it. Calling me a Decepticon, the nerve!"

Bladestorm put a soothing servo on his shoulder armour. "Common now Static, calm down. Let us all prepare our units for planet unloading. Striker puts our estimated arrival time at 3 breems." The crew nodded, static stalking form the bridge, heading to his soothing Med wing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ship slowly sailed around the blue and green planet in front of them. Starshatter was glad Static was in the bridge with them, his twin hardly ever leaving the med wing for the 2 and a half breems it took to arrive. The crew was waiting for the Autobots to send them the coordinates of their landing area so they could begin there entry sequence. It had only been half an Astro-click when the hail was picked up by striker. The small mech quickly answered the call. The familiar grey mech, Bluestreak, greeted them. " Hello again! I have the vector coordinates for you, everyone is so excited for you to arrive! We have been taking bets on who can annoy ratchet first and who get pranked by the twins first. My credits are on Static for both. Ah, download complete, have a safe entry!" Striker quickly shut off the call, optic twitching. " Talkative, isn't he?"

The crew chuckled slightly as the ship started its descent. It brought them towards one of the smaller land masses, shaped slightly in an S. The window lit up in red as the atmosphere fought against there descent. They quickly approached a tan landmass, most likely a desert. Bladestorm quickly pointed the ship towards some cliffs, one that could slightly cloak the ship until a force field could be erected. The ship whipped around the cliffs and non to gently semi-crashed into a crevice. The jar managed to launch a standing Blitzwing across the bridge, random giggling the whole time. The ship powered down as the crew gave a sigh. While Bladestorm was the only one who could fly the ship, it didn't mean he was good at it. Striker quickly launched a coded signal to the Autobots, giving them their location. Bladestorm stood and walked swiftly out of the bridge, " Alright team, lets get those supplies off the ship and get them ready for pick up. Striker, find us some Alt-forms while we work." the black mech nodded and started accessing the local information net, finding the closest settlement to gain Alt-forms. Finding the location, Striker shifted into his cybertronian alt-form and quickly left. The others went about there sections for the ship, slowly bringing packed crates full of important equipment they couldn't leave on the ship outside for the Auto-bots to load when they arrived.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Striker knew the hardest to find alt-forms for would be the triple changers. There added weight made finding suitable forms for them not easy. Considering the size of the creatures on this planet, it could very well be impossible to find suitable forms but Striker would try. He went with finding the one-form Cybertronians alts first, those would be much easier to find. He found his alt-form first, it was a , if the internet was to be believed, 2009 Suzuki bandit. It was sleek and small, perfect for his needs. The next he found was Monochrome's, the form he found was a 2010 Toyota Sienna. It was close enough to her cybertronian alt-form that Striker hoped she wouldn't complain. Monochrome was very picky when it came to how she looked.

Striker found a First alt-form on fluke for Starshatter as he moved on to an airbase to find forms for Static, Blitzwing, and Bladestorm. The sleek car had passed him on the highway and he quickly scanned it. The car was a 2010 Mazda RX-8. The design practically screamed Starshatter at him.

Quickly arriving at the airbase, Striker looked to find Bladestorm's first, his would be the easiest to find. He found the AH-64A Apache Attack Helicopter to be perfect. It was a form Bladestorm would easily be comfortable with. Wheeling slowly around the base he found Blitzwing's first form, an F-22 raptor. Icy would be pleased with the speed and random would like the manoeuvrability. Static's first form ended up to be one of the only Planes on the base that could take his size, the SR-71 blackbird. The girth would hold im perfectly and he didn't really have another choice. Static's second form ended up being, again, the only helicopter that could take his form, the CH-53 Sea Stallion. As striker left the air base, heading towards a military base for the last triple changer forms, Striker hoped Static would be happy, even though fitting into his forms would strip off a little extra armour.

The first form he found was Blitzwing's, which turned out to be a M1A1 US tank. Striker thought keeping the general look of the alt-forms his crew had now would be appropriate. The trouble came in finding a tank for Starshatter, none seemed big enough, until he spotted it. Grinning, Striker quickly scanned the tank, a M1-J10 Main Battle Tank, the size was incredible for the machine, and it was perfect for Starshatter. Striker chuckled gleefully as he sped away from the base, heading back to the Silverarrow.

(letting everyone know, I have no idea what I was talking about there, I just chose the cars and planes I thought looked pretty :3)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Static and Blitzwing had managed to get most of the heavy lifting out of the ship while Monochrome took care of the little stuff. Starshatter had opted out in favour of getting the illusionary force field running before the natives found the ship. Bladestorm was tracking the Cybertronian signals approaching the ship while he catalogued the supplies coming off the ship. Hopefully the Auto-bots needed Medical equipment because Static refused to leave any behind. Soon, after about a half Astro-click had passed since Striker had left, the crew could see the dust being kicked up from the approaching Auto-bots.

Static dropped his latest box nearby as a Peterbilt truck, a search and rescue hummer, a Chevy Camaro , a Pontiac solstice, a Police cruiser, a Topkick, and two Lamborghinis rolled up. Static Strolled up to the bots, a grin under his mask, as the vehicles transformers. The peterbilt truck unfolded into Optimus Prime, who's head only came to his low chest. The rest where various sizes lower, with the tiny Pontiac coming up to his upper thigh. Static leaned down to the S&R hummer, and grinned. " Who's high and mighty now?" The bots just stared at him in awe.

Optimus quickly took hold of the Situation. " Greetings CMO Static, Where might your leader be so we may plan your settle in at the ark?" Static pointed a servo at Bladestorm, the helicopter mech half hiding behind a couple of the larger boxes. " That's him right over there. Don't mind his cowering, he has a slight Phobia of strangers that's lingered from his past, it'll take a few breems for it to fade as he gets to know you." Optimus nodded and headed over to the Mech slowly. Bladestorm sent a glare at Static, who ignored it and just headed inside for another box, calling back, " The others can make themselves useful and help us unload your supplies." The Autobots protested until Optimus motioned for them to help.

Walking into the ship, the Autobots followed behind the triple changer, curiously inspecting the walls. They passed the first storage room, which was almost empty besides 3 boxes and Blitzwing. When Icy caught sight of the passing Mechs, Random swiftly took over. " Oh, Vat is zis? Vere hafing a party and nien one told me?" the crazed triple changer quickly pounced on the closest Autobot to him, which turned out to be the police cruiser. " Come, I could teach you zo many zings! Everyone do ze cha cha cha!" The Bot captured cried out in outrage as Random pulled him along in a silly dance. The Lamborghinis laughed at the trapped mech, while the solstice joined the triple changer. The addition seemed to aggravate the mech more then the laughing. Static smirked beneath his mask before giving the mech a break.

Swiftly snatching Blitzwing's servo, Static detached the Cruiser gently. " Now Random, what did I say about dancing in the hallways?" The crazed bot grinned even more and grasped Static instead. " Never dance in ze hallways without supervision and hafing Icy in control! You can be mein supervision Static! Do the cha cha cha!" Static yelped as the jet tank dragged him along. Digging his feet into the hallway, Static resisted. " Stop this foolishness right now Random! We have much more important things to do!" The Triple changer pouted, eyes welling with lubricant. "I will not fall for that random, now back in the storage room!" His face quickly morphed, startling the Autobots. " Ja, I vill go. Random haz become much to troublesome lately, Nien? Icy nodded to the stunned Autobots before heading back into the vacated room. Silence rang in the hallway.

Static motioned the bots to follow him, " Well common." The hummer seemed to get his wits first. " Just what in primus was that?" Static snorted. " That was our head communication specialist Blitzwing. He has multiple Mechs in his body, his trine to be exact. I'm not sure how it happened, but its all I could glean from Icy about his condition over the Vorns." the Mechs behind him seemed disturbed, as the Silverarrow crew felt when they first met the Crazed triple changer. " He's a good addition when his Icy personality is in effect." the train of Mechs entered the second Storage room, this one slightly smaller and partially covered in boxes. Monochrome was inside this one, testing boxes she could lift out easily without strain. She looked up when the door hissed open.

" Hello Monochrome, the Autobots have arrived, as you can see. Finished testing the boxes yet?" The femme nodded. " Almost, you can grab the ones in the corner over there. I assume the Autobots came to help offload?" Static nodded and the femme walked to the small gathering. " Hello, I am Monochrome. I am the security officer and unofficial SIC aboard this ship. Pleasure to meet you." She quickly directed the Autobots to crates they could lift and a small convoy of boxes was started. It only took another half Astro-click to get the ship completely unloaded, at which time they started loading up the boxes in Optimus' trailer and in Ironhide's Cab. Work was steadily going until a small trail of dust was seen in the distance. Blitzwing perked up, " It's Striker, he's back with our alt-forms!" Random giggles out. The Silverarrow's crew chuckled along with him and walked out from the shadow of the ship to greet there Comrade.

The auto-bots stood back as the small motorcycle rolled up and quickly transformed into a small, lithe bot. " Come and get 'em guys, I hope you like em!" The Bot quickly extracted download cables from his chassis and passed them around. The crew quickly downloaded the scans. Each transformed in turn, testing out their forms. Bladestorm Quickly jumped into the air and morphed, a helicopter hung in the air after a few seconds, blades spinning slowly. Monochrome jumped forward and into a sleek hybrid van, streaks ran along her armour, keeping her name true. Starshatter flipped forwards as well, falling into a sleek sport car that spun its wheels wildly and did a few circles before purring in contend. He then transformed back and shifted again, only this time into a huge battle tank, gun primes and ready. The Auto-bots gasped, they didn't think the large ones could be triple changers!

Blitzwing cackled as his jumped into the air and transformers into a sleek jet. The Autobots flinched in surprise at the familiar F-22 form, although this one had an odd tan/purple combination on its paint. Blitzwing shot up into the air before quickly diving. He transformed mid-air and a small battle tank landed hard on the dirt. A small cackle was heard from the spinning gun turret. Static was the last to transform. He quickly jumped and morphed slowly. The Autobots stared in awe at the large Jet that hovered above them. Doing a lazy circle in the air, Static Transformed mid-air like Blitzwing, but instead of falling to earth, he hovered in the air, Helicopter Alt-form keeping him aloft. He quickly descended and went back to bipedal mode. The rest of the crew followed.

The Silverarrow crew looked vaguely different. Static has slimmed down, bulk armour slimming to fit into his smaller alt-forms. Starshatter had slimmed as well, the sleeker car armour giving him a smaller design. Bladestorm had less smaller rotor blades on his armour and they had been replaced by 4 new larger rotor blades. Monochrome hadn't changes much but her paint had a smaller amount of shades on it. Strikers 4 wheels had been replaces by two smaller ones, the switch from car to motorcycle clearly evident, giving his already small frame and even frailer look. Blitzwing looked hardly different, although the treads and wings and different designs.

The crew looked at the stunned Autobots, who were staring at Static, Starshatter, and Blitzwing. Icy lifted a eye panel, " vat? You act like you haf never seen a triple changer before."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go! Chew on that for a while :D hoping battles come soon, I make my intro's way to lengthy xD R&R please, I like reviews very much! *puppy eyes*


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again! Next chapter for you all! I would like more reviews, please? Reviews let me know im not wasting my time writing a crappy story xD. Also, if any artists read this, I would absolutely love if you could draw my character for me. Ive tried myself and discovered I suck at drawing Mecha xD pls pls pls? you'll get a cookie!

And thank you all who have reviewed already! Its much appreciated!

Disclaimer: I will never own anything familiar to you in this story, only the Silverarrow and its crew are mine, except Blitzwing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The triple-changers squirmed uncomfortably under the awed stares from the Autobots. Starshatter nudged Static along their twin bond. _Static? _The aerial twin looked at Starshatter. _Yes my brother? _

_Exactly how many triple-changers are left in the universe? _Static shifted in thought, his helm tilting slightly. _Altogether, including Decepticons and Neutrals? I'd say, around 8, give or take a few. _Starshatter let out a surprised squeak_, No wonder they look at us like some kind of miracle. _

Blitzwing twitched beside them, Icy's one optic narrowing further every Nano-click. In his processor, hothead had decided that he had enough with being stared at. Blitzwing's cannons targeted the Autobots as Hotheads visor overtook the Triple-changers face. " You haf a Nano-click to ztop staring at me before I ztart blasting you all!" The Auto-bots quickly backed up from the enraged Bot as Static rushed to Blitzwing's side. " Now now Blitzwing, as much as I would like you to blast some of the bots there, it would in the long run detrimental to our goals. Put the cannons away and let Icy back in control please." Hothead seemed to have ignored the medic, growling at the Bots his cannons had in sight, before the weapons slowly pointed away and the visor retracted, replaced by a single optic lens. Blitzwing nodded to the medic and Static nodded back, a smirk hidden behind his mask. It never stopped amazing Static just how much Blitzwing trusted him after he repaired and restored his systems. Random had taken a particular liking to the Triple changer Medic, most of the Crazy personalities control time spent doing one thing or another that involved Static.

Optimus Prime cleared his throat, gesturing his forces to stop staring. " I was unaware that you had triple changers in your forces Bladestorm." The helicopter mech flinched back, optic ridge twitching. " Well, we take what we get." Starshatter approached the small helicopter, the mech quickly hiding behind Starshatter's girth. " Lets get back on track shall we? We need to load up our supplies and get it to the Ark before the human authorities come looking for our crash. Prime's trailer can only hold a few more boxes, we need to load up as much as we can into everyone's Alt-forms and take as much as we can. The faster we ship this, the less likely the humans will find us. The force field will only work for so long. " Optimus nodded at the triple changer. " Auto-bots transform! What he said is true, we can gawk at the triple changers later, load up and roll out!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It only took 2 Astro-cycles and three trips to deliver the supplies, other Auto-bots having pitched in after the first load. The ragtag group had been added to by a Army jeep Named Hound, a Toyota FT-HS named Wheeljack, and a 9FF Porsche GT9 named Mirage. Starshatter had taken a liking to the Toyota, having found out Wheeljack was a fellow scientist. The two talked most of the time about the planets flora and fauna, although it was interspersed with questions from Wheeljack about the triple changer and his twin bond. Static had taken to flying in his Helicopter form, hovering above the grounders with Bladestorm, keeping the helicopter mech company. Blitzwing had joined them once in a while, circling them in his jet form, but he usually trailed after the grounders in tank form, Random scheming with the Lamborghini twins. Striker had taken a liking to the smaller bots, named Bumblebee and Jazz, bonding with others his size. It was a pleasant ride for him, the small mech used to being dwarfed by more then half the crew, in size.

Monochrome spent her time with the police cruiser, Prowl, business as usual, the two trading codes and regulations, planning how to best catalogue and record the Silverarrow's supplies. Once they had the supplies in a spare storage room aboard the ark, Optimus gathered the Ark's crew into the Rec. room, to meet and station the new arrivals. The newest bots the Silverarrow's crew met was a small red and white Lamborghini named Red alert, a Fire truck Named Inferno, A S.W.A.T van Named Bulkhead, ( I couldn't resist, I just love the TFA cast xD) and, oddly enough, a pterodactyl, a T-rex, and a triceratops named Swoop, Grimlock, and Slag respectively. The newest Autobots stared in Awe at the Silverarrow's crew, the discovery of the Neutral elite team having taken no time to spread along the gossip chain on the Ark.

Optimus raised a servo for silence in the room, the chattering bots having quickly drowned out his voice. The room quieted and waited excitedly for their leader to inform them of the latest happenings. " Greetings my fellow Autobots, as you can see beside me, the Neutrals have arrived. " A cheer rang along the room, many of the bots high-fiving each other. Optimus chuckled and motions for silence again. " The Leader of the Neutrals and I have come to an agreement. His forces will work along side you in their best fields, guide you, and better prepare us for the Decepticon threat. In return, they have access to our resources and technology." Another cheer rang out. " Prowl will inform The head officers if they will receive a Neutral or not. It has also been agreed that the Neutrals will not have to fight the Decepticons with us, they may choose when and if they will attack Decepticons or not." The Autobots glanced at each other nervously. Most nodded that they understood but most were disappointed. " Well, lets not keep you waiting. Prowl, if you please?"

The SIC stepped forward and pulled out a data-pad. " The Neutral SIC has given me the best strengths of the Neutral elite crew and I have assigned them accordingly. Striker will work under Jazz in special operations, his stealth training and spy aptitude greatly outweighing his communication skills." Jazz gave a whoop and High-fived the motorcycle. " Monochrome will be working under Red Alert, her knowledge of security and organization will be most useful there." Monochrome smirked at the twitching Lamborghini, hip cocked to the side. " Blitzwing will be working under Bluestreak, His communication skills outweighing his fire power." Bluestreak chattered excitedly as Blitzwing nodded to him. " Starshatter will be working under Wheeljack, His scientific Knowledge will be a greater asset there and maybe his guidance will lessen the daily explosions." Starshatter Laughed at the look on the Autobots faces, a mix of hope and excitement at the last announcement. " Bladestorm will be working with Ironhide in the weapons department, his specialty in hand to hand combat will balance out Ironhide's cannons." A loud, "Hey!" Came from the Topkick. " And lastly, Static will be Working with Ratchet in the med bay, his Medic skills will enhance our medic lab and speed the training of our apprentice medics." Static groaned and rubbed his optic ridges, the thought of working with the medic, who for the most part had taken to trying to piss him off every Nano-click, was a waking nightmare.

" Officers, please direct your new members to your specific sections quarters and let them settle into their rooms. We can begin scheduling work breems later." Prowl stepped back and let the Auto-bots swarm the Silverarrow's crew. Most swarmed the Triple-changer twins, wanting a look at the unusual pair. The lead offices quickly extracted their charges from the masses and directed them away. Static slowly followed Ratchet along the Ark's corridors, dreading the orns to come.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Static ended up rooming with a young Medbot named First aid. The mech was a protégée but young. He needed more field experience before being called an official Medic. Starshatter was being roomed with a bot named Perceptor. The microscope/telescope had quickly asked all sorts of questions about being a triple changer twin, much to Starshatter's amusement, which he shared with his twin along the bond. Striker had been roomed with Bumblebee, much to the motorcycles pleasure. The two had quickly hit it off, being some of the smaller bots on the Ark. Bladestorm had been given his own room, on request by Prime and the Silverarrow's crew, much to the relief of the helicopter. His room had been placed next to Ironhide's though, just to keep the section together. Monochrome had been given a room with the only other femme's on board, Chromia, Arcee, and Elita-1. Red alert and Inferno had moved their room nearby to keep tabs on the Van though. Blitzwing had been given a room with a bot named blaster, Random quickly amusing himself with the Cars cassettes. The small symbiots seemed wary of the large bot handling them, until Random started sneaking them treats and other goodies.

The Neutrals quickly adapted to Ark life. Blitzwing spent most of his time near the communication screens, only breaking away when Random managed to gain control. Striker quickly found himself out and around with Bumblebee, and met the Bots human, Sam. The small boys mate had taken a liking to his Alt-form and had taken to riding him instead if the pair happened to be with the Bots. Monochrome had quickly gotten into Red alerts security routine, finding the ins and outs of the Arks crew life. She had quickly learned to spot any sign of red or yellow on camera. Bladestorm had shown Ironhide and Hound most of his blade kata's and the two had taken to carrying small blades with them to practice when they had time. No one went out of there way to bother the Neutral leader, not after the Lambo twins had tried to prank him and the entire Silverarrow crew had retaliated by stringing them up, placing them in a small room, and letting the Femme's have at them. It took 2 breems to find replacement paint, 2 breems filled with neon orange and pink paint jobs.

Starshatter spent most of his time around Wheeljack and, to the Ark's horror, actually increased the amount of explosions fro the lab. Although they were less destructive , it all but shot the Ark's hope to the pit for a reformed Wheeljack. Static had quickly overcome his dispute with Ratchet, mostly because they had argued in the hallway when Blitzing was passing by and the Triple changer, in hothead mode, had threatened to let the Destruction duo, Wheeljack and Starshatter, experiment on him for cycles, whether he knew it or not. Static was quickly given his own section of the Med lab and Ratchet's grudging respect, if only for having powerful and fiendish body guards.

The routine continued like so for a couple breems, life going smoothly for the Ark. It wasn't long until the peace was broken however.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monochrome had sat down for another Astro-click at the security station, her only worries was if the lambo twins or the destruction duo had managed to fudge something up while the shift changed. The first few quarters of the shift went smoothly, everything was calm, until she stopped in the corner of her optic a flash on screen. Looking closely, she stopped a small purple smudge on a camera screen from outside. It quickly vanished then reappeared, the shape closer and slightly to ten left. Peering curiously, she tried to make out the shape. One more disappear and reappear act and she could see a shape of a plane. A very familiar plane. With a very familiar purple symbol. She reeled back, a horrified gasp came from her dental plates. Quickly scrambling to the comm, she hit the emergency Comm. Channel

" Decepticon! There's Decepticon seekers outside!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another chapter! And im finally to the action, woot! I havta make my intro's a little shorter me thinks. Chew on this for a while, I finally have some time off to write!

Pls pls pls read and review! Reviews make me happy and want to write more :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again, another chapter for you all! I finally get to write some action woot! As a side note, I absolutely hate the Michael bay Starscream so im using a mesh of TFA Starscream and G1 for this. Just imagine a slim G1 Starscream with TFA coloring.

Disclaimer: I will never own Transformers, although I wish I did. There would be a lot more robotmance involved.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Auto-bots, transform and roll out!" Video Optimus yelled at his forces as they drove out of the ark. Static sat beside Monochrome in the security room, watching the Autobots rolling out to meet the Decepticon seeker trine closing in on the base. Most of the Auto-bots had left the Base, the Medbots, sans Ratchet, and the communication bots remained. The neutrals had opted out of this battle to assess the auto-bots in battle uninterrupted. Static was mostly interested to see how a bunch of grounders would try and take down an elite seeker trine. The warping purple one had quickly been joined by blue/black and red/black jets, the red one quickly taking the leader position of the formation. The trine looked vaguely familiar to Static, but he couldn't place them, like they were a fading memory.

The Autobots quickly met the speeding jets, Optimus and Ironhide opening fire. The shots missed spectacularly, the rest of the bots joining in. The jets weaved to and fro, dodging the laser fire. The purple one warped down and point blank shot prowl in the abdomen, just missing his spark chamber. The SIC dropped like a stone, clutching his wound. Ratchet quickly got to work on the downed bot, pot shots flying scattered around the duo. The Autobots had taken light damage and the seekers were still in the air, firing rapidly. The flying bots looked no worse for wear then when they started, they were mocking the grounders. The Autobots were fighting a losing battle, their inexperience with air combat evident. The only ones making progress were the twins, their front liner training giving them an edge.

" They are unfamiliar to fighting air opponents, the aerial bots must have in the past fought on the ground in bi-pedal mode. They are going to lose and I don't how many will live if we don't interfere." Static stated, staring pointedly at Monochrome. The femme nodded, contacting bladestorm. " Monochrome to Bladestorm." there was a pause, too long for the bots liking, on screen Jazz took a hit to the helm, his visor cracking in half and part of it falling off. " This is Bladestorm, what's the status of the battle?" Monochrome frowned, " Not good sir. The Autobots need back up or some won't make it. I suggest sending all aerial units for assistance." Another pause, On screen Ratchet took a hit to the shoulder, covering his patient from a blast. " Very well, contact Blitzwing and Static, and tell them to meet me at the entrance." Static got to his feet and walked from the Security room, nodding to Monochrome as she contacted Blitzwing. He hoped they wouldn't be to late.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skywarp was having a blast. After making planet side with his trine mate Thundercracker, the duo had met up with their third member, Starscream, and settled in the Nemesis, where the trio had received there first orders from Megatron. Attack the Autobot base and assess their weaknesses. When they had arrived, the trine had prepared for a few wounds and evasive measures but it had proven unnecessary. The grounders seemed wary and out of their element fighting the jets circling them, and the trine was picking the cowardly faction off one by one. Skywarp took a particular pleasure at warping near the members and shooting point blank, the look on his opponents face exciting him. The trio was having such an easy time, their awareness slipped a bit and they almost missed the arrival of other aerial bots.

An SR-71 was the first to arrive, circling the trine and hemming them together. Skywarp was about to warp out and attack from behind, when the blackbird transformed and a large seeker launched himself at him, latching onto his wings and cockpit glass. Skywarp yelped and barrel rolled quickly, trying to dislodge the bot when a clawed finder dug itself into his neck, disabling his warp ability. Skywarp quickly flew towards his trine mates, who were firing towards the duo to dislodge the the bot atop him. The large seeker jerked the jets wings back, causing Skywarp to flip and his trines bullets hitting Skywarp's underside instead. A hand dug into his engines, disabling them, and clawed along his wings, causing Skywarp to spin wildly to the ground. The large seeker leapt off him as Skywarp transformed, crashing hard into the ground in front of the Autobot forces. Slowly standing, Skywarp came face to face with Ironhide's cannon. " Time for a little payback Decepticon." The cannon charged up. Skywarp gulped, " Oh slag."

Thundercracker had circled around to attempt another shot on Skywarp's attacker when a another F-22 filled his vision. The blue jet transformed quickly, rushing towards the unfamiliar jet. The tan F-22 followed suit and transformed into a familiar bot. "Blitzwing! How did you survive?!" The triple changer laughed, Random face in effect. "Oh silly seeker, you can't get rid of me so easily! Vat kind of bot do you take me for? A grounder?" Random cackled and pointed his cannons at the blue seeker. "Can you take the heat?" Fire bullets rushed from the cannons, Thundercracker quickly dodging. The seeker pointed his null lasers at the crazed triple changer and fired, the bot quickly moving. Hothead's visor took over the large Mechs face, Blitzwing rushing the seeker and latching onto the flyers arm. "Lets see how vell you fight vithout veapons!" Blitzwing ripped off the seekers null laser and tossed it aside, pulling the trapped servo behind the Mechs back. Thundercracker yelled in pain, turning up his thrusters to get away from his opponent, only succeeding in pulling his arm more. Hothead quickly pointed his cannons at the seeker and fired, the bullets quickly scorching the Mechs wing joints. Thundercracker thrashed, arm ripping free of its socket. Blitzwing let go of the now useless arm, Icy taking control. Ice quickly shot from his cannons, enveloping the seekers wings and thrusters. Thundercracker dropped like a stone, left arm flailing uselessly as he fell. He let out a gasp as he landed hard onto the desert floor. Slowly he crawled to his knees, stopping when a pair of feet filled his vision. Looking up, Bumblebee had a cannon to his helm, a large hole in his right side. A burst of static sounded before a couple of lyrics came from the bot. " _Ain't no stopping us now…. Welcome to the real world." _The cannon fired up, whirring slowly. " Frag."

Starscream let out a harsh yell, quickly flying to help his trine mates, before a helicopter flew directly in front of him. Swerving down to stop from crashing into the vehicle, Starscream knew he made a mistake. This was confirmed when a piercing pain dragged along his wings, the transformed helicopter above him stabbing his rotor blades into them. Starscream nosed dived, a wing almost completely severed from his body. Transforming, Starscream landed harshly on his feet, the slashed wing falling off uselessly. He pointed his Null lasers at the approaching Autobots, Prime at their front. The helicopter landed behind him. Turning to the side, Starscream quickly ran, only to be stopped by the SR-71, the bot landing in front of him claws at the ready. Skidding to a halt, he turned back, only to have the F-22 behind him, cannons pointed at his spark chamber. " No vere to run little zeeker! Come along quietly and ve might go easy on you." Starscream growled and pointed his laser at the F-22, preparing to fire. " Oh such an unwise move." The SR-71 stated before a claw dug into the red seekers helm. Starscream yelped before quickly blacking out, the pressure point in his helm cutting off power signals.

Static quickly caught the red seeker, putting stasis cuffs on the bot. Tossing him on his shoulder, the triple changer walked over to the Autobots, putting the seeker next to his trine mates. The Autobots stared at the three aerial bots in awe, Prime clearing his throat. " I thank you, if you hadn't-" Bladestorm quickly cut him off. " Its nothing but you need to teach your forces to deal with aerial bots, and quick. I almost didn't give the order to come here you know." Prime nodded and Bladestorm motioned the two next to him to fly off. The triple changers glanced at each other and shrugged. They transformed and waited for their leader. Bladestorm grunted, transformed, and the three flew off. Bumblebee's radio came to life, " _That was so COOL!"_

_(If you think Starscream crashed to fast I only have one thing to say, there's a reason Bladestorm is the leader of the Neutrals ^.~)_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The neutrals convened in the Rec. room while waiting for the Autobots to return with the prisoners. Bladestorm paced the room, a gloomy look on his face. His forces sat in various chairs and furniture around the room, waiting patiently for their leader to finish his thoughts and tell them why they had met. Rubbing his chin, Bladestorm faced his forces. " We need a new plan." The Neutrals side-glanced each other, wondering where this was going. " The Auto-bots seem too inexperienced to the ways of there opponents, you would think fighting a war would instill a need to know your enemies." the Neutrals stayed silent, the statement true. " We need to teach the auto-bots how to attack and defend against the Decepticons if we expect to have their help in resources and shelter for very long. Static?" The winged mech straightened, wings tense. " I need you to interrogate the seekers after the Auto-bots are finished. We need any information about security or their defences we can get. Use any force necessary." Static twitched, a frown under his mask. " Yes sir." Bladestorm nodded and turned to Starshatter. " You will stay with me Shatter, so we can relay the information and plan as fast as we can. We need to assess and find the weakness in the Decepticons to begin a plan to take down their earth forces. After we have found a sound plan, we will train the Autobots in Neutral warfare and use their forces to drive the Decepticons from earth."

The Neutrals nodded, giving various confirmations of understanding. Bladestorm grunted, walking to the door, " They've arrived, lets go." The Neutrals left the Rec. room, going their separate ways.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Static walked slowly down the brig corridor, stooped low to fit in the tight space. He had been stationed to fix the seekers so they survived long enough to satisfy the Auto-bots needs for information, as he was the only one who knew how to reverse the red seekers forced stasis. Static had just reached the seekers level when he heard hushed voices. Creeping along the hallway as quietly as he could, static tried to catch the voices.

" ….. we going…. Thundercracker? Those ….. Autobots… do to us." there was a pause before a different voice came. " Skywarp, why haven't you…. Warped us out?" There was a growl as Static hit the corner before the seekers cell. " I told you! That SR-71 did something to it, I cant get my warping to work! No ones ever done that before!" there was a thump and a small crack. " What do you want me to do about it Skywarp? I'm not a medic! Starscream is still out and that stupid Autobot medic will be coming any minute to fiddle with us and try to find out secrets like every time Starscream gets us caught!" there was another pause and shuffling could be heard in the cell. " You ever think it could have been different?" There was a grunt in answer. " What are you talking about?" A lengthy pause this time, broken only by shuffling and the occasional clang. " Like, if Skyfire had never disappeared, do you ever think Starscream would have chosen different?" Static started, why was the Name Skyfire so familiar. " yes, its very possible." the cell was silent for some time. Static felt it safe to draw his attention away for now.

_Starshatter? _There was a pause. _Yes my brother? Did you find anything out yet? _Static frowned, unsure if he should ask. _Maybe, does the name Skyfire mean anything to you?_ Starshatter sent a questioning pulse along the bond, before a tentive answer came though. _You mean that quarine member who disappeared on his final exam and never made it back in your year? _Static gasped, the memories rushing back. That was why they looked familiar! He graduated with the trine in the next cell over. If fact, if he remembered right, he was the reason they were still a trine and not a pair. Static had helped direct the errant Starscream on their final exam, who was acting delirious and was panicking. The academy had found out later that Starscream had seen his qaurine member veer of course and disappear in a backwater galaxy.

An idea clicked into Static processor, a smirk appeared beneath his mask. Standing straight, Static walked slowly to the Trines Cell. The blue and purple seekers inside quickly backed away from the door as the large Medic stopped before it. Static quickly unlocked the cell and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He had no fear, the trines weapons had long ago been disabled. Static kneeled beside the still unconscious seeker, the other two watching him like a hawk. Jabbing a finger into the red neck, he twisted his servo. The seeker suddenly gasped and prang to life, jerking up and slamming himself into Static arm. Groaning, Starscream rolled and rubbed his helm, sitting up. The seeker gasped at seeing the Triple changer so close and quickly backed up into a wall. The Medic let out a sad noise, tuting. "Starscream, Starscream. Have you forgotten me already? I'm hurt." The seeker squinted at him.

" Do I know you?" Static laughed, a harsh sounding one. " I would hope so, I saved your aft during your final exam. If I hadn't stepped in you'd still be roaming aimlessly into space with a crazed look on your face. Not that its any different from now." Starscream stood and racked his eyes over Static, his mouth gaping. Thundercracker and Skywarp looked at each other and shrugged, both utterly confused.

" Static?" The triple changer grinned beneath his mask. Hook, line, and sinker. " The one and only."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go! Another chapter complete and a plot is actually showing itself! :O blasphemy! Please more reviews? Reviews make me happy and actually think more about my story and where it should go, no reviews make me sad and the plot bunnies to escape into the back of my head where all the children shows I watch go.

R&R?


	6. Chapter 6

Well well well another chapter already! I need to stop thinking of transformers at work xD

Disclaimer: Transformers, I own not. Static, do I own. Like my utter phail yoda language?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skywarp and Thundercracker gaped as Starscream smiled at the large bot. Static chuckled and forced Starscream onto his stomach, the seekers protesting. " Oh don't be such a Sparkling, I'm just going to fix that wing of yours. That can't be comfortable." Starscream stilled at Static dug a finger into his wing socket, numbing the stub area. Static quietly got to work, the seekers beside him shifting nervously. Starscream broke the silence. " Its good to see you Static, I never thought you would be an Auto-bot though." Static snorted and he connected the energon lines from the severed wing to the seeker. " I wouldn't be an Auto-bot for all the credits in the universe. Bunch of useless pacifists who are lucky their still alive. No sir, I'm 100% Neutral." The trine gasped and the duo beside him stared in unrestrained awe, Starscream trying to do the same only to be forced back down. " Stop moving, your only making this go slower."

" Is it true the Neutrals single-handedly forced the remaining Decepticons from Cybertron and took the planet for themselves?" An excited Skywarp asked. Static hmm'd, reconnecting the armour plates on the wing to Starscream. " I wouldn't say all the Decepticons, but most of them, for all the good it did us. Instead of a almost completely energonless planet controlled by the enemy, we got a completely energonless planet controlled by us. No real difference." The last plate clicked into place and Static returned feeling to Starscream's joint. " There. Well, give it a go." Starscream slowly moved the wing, surprised at no pain. The seeker sat up, Static backing off to give him room in the small cell.

Static looked at the duo in the corner and motioned for the blue seeker to come forward. The medic pointed at the berth and Thundercracker sat on it. Static sighed and shoved the seeker onto his back, causing the wounded to grunt. " So Starscream, what ever happened to that partner you lost? Did you go back and find him after?" The seeker trine seemed to stiffen at Static's inquiry, Starscream more so, a dark gloom coming over the cell. Static took no notice and started on the gaping hole in Thundercracker side, courtesy of Ironhide. There was a awkward pause as Thundercracker and Skywarp kept stealing glances at the gloomy Starscream in his corner. " No….. I never found the system again…" was the quiet reply, surprising the other seekers in the room.

Static twisted a wire into place in Thundercracker's Cockpit, making the seeker hiss. " That's a shame, I heard he was a very good scientist. I'm sure the science department was very disappointed." Skywarp growled from his corner. " What kind of response is that from a seeker?! Our bond with him almost cause Screamer to go insane when Skyfire disappeared and your worried about scientific matters?! Having graduated the seeker academy, you should know what a trine bond does to Mechs." Static actually paused, the purple jet's words cutting deeper then the medic wanted them to. Thundercracker looked up at the still medic questioningly, twitchy with the large hands still inside his Cockpit.

" No I don't. I don't have a trine." The seekers actually physically flinched back from the larger Mech, gapping. Static quickly closed up his patient and backed away, letting the stunned seeker up. Starscream was the first to say something. " How in primus did you pass your final exam? Your supposed to follow the trine bond back to Cybertron." Static in-taked and expelled, rubbing his eye ridge, a processor ache coming on. " The instructor let me take the test because my twin was currently on Cybertron during the testing. I followed that bond instead." The seekers was, once again, stunned. Meeting a triple-changer twin was impossible nowadays.

Skywarp spoke up, " So wait, you've never bonded with a trine? How have you stayed sane?! The absence over time can cause glitches, the need for a trine over-riding basic functions if left to long." Static sat and sighed, the seekers eagerly crowding him. " The twin bond dulls it a bit, the bond staving back the erg since im am, technically, bonded to someone." Static waved over the purple jet, pointing obviously at the dented wing and cracked optic. Skywarp sat in front of the medic as Static inspected the broken component. " Why don't you have a trine? I thought for sure that helicopter and other triple changer was your trine." Thundercracker stated, the three Mechs that had brought down his trine worked incredible together for not being bonded. " No, Bladestorm and Blitzwing is not my trine. Blitzwing himself is technically a trine and Bladestorm wasn't trained as a seeker because his alt is a helicopter. As such, he doesn't have a trine erg like I do." Static pulled a laser from subspace and flicked it on, repairing the fine cracking in Skywarp's optic.

" You didn't meet anyone before who would want to?" Skywarp asked as his optic came back online, Static starting on his wings. " Oh sure, I had many seekers ask me. My training as a medic is much desired in trines." The seekers looked questioningly at the medic, not comprehending the situation. " Then, why?" Static looked at thundercracker, Chuckling at the confounded expression on his face. " None of them wanted to bond with me after I told them they would have to be technically bonded with my twin as well, myself acting as a bridge between Starshatter and my trine." Skywarp looked as his trine questioningly, the standing duo shrugging. Static finished Skywarp's wing, inspecting his work before nodding and standing. Noticing the seekers still didn't fully grasp what he meant, he grinned behind his mask.

" My twin has 2 grounder forms, making him flightless." The seekers faces bled with realisation. " They didn't want to be tied with a grounder, even indirectly." Starscream stated the, now, obvious. Static nodded and subspaced his laser. " Correct. I refused to bond with a mech or femme who wouldn't accept Starshatter as well. It would be unfair to him, shatter can't help that he doesn't have a flight form." Static walked to the door of the cell and opened it, swiftly walking out and re-closing it, locking the trine inside. The Mechs inside jumped, still processing the new information. Static smirked under his mask. " Well I was supposed to interrogate you for secrets before the Autobots got to you but I think I'll just come back later. You three don't look to be processing information very well right now." Static snickered as he left, the trine barely noticing his departure, and called his twin.

_Starshatter, tell Bladestorm I had an idea for our resident trine. I didn't get any information but I might just get something better. _Surprise ran along the twin bond before the response came. _It better be good, Bladestorm is pissed you didn't get any information._

Static grinned as he climbed the stairs from the brig. _Oh its good alright. Good as in I can get him a whole new seeker trine for the Neutrals. _Static could feel the astonishment from along the bond and could just imaging the gapping expression on his face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bladestorm paced the floor in front of his medic, rage billowing form him. " Let me get this straight. You went down to the brig, fixed the trine's injuries, told them you didn't have a trine, didn't interrogate them at all, and then just left them to stew in the cells while the Auto-bots have a crack at them! What were you thinking? They might never spill information now!" Static remained silent, the helicopters rotor blades twitching Dangerously close to his face. " Well? Explain yourself!" Static cleared his throat, an odd human gesture he had picked up from the political human liaisons. " I know Starscream from before the war. He wasn't like this, he was very calm, silent, bent on being a top scientist and becoming as well known as a prime. I think I can reverse the transformation from Iacon Scientist to Decepticon SIC if given time, but I can't rush it or jeopardise the comradeship Starscream seems to place in me, both from being a seeker and knowing me from before war time. When a trine bond is broken are strained, it changes the viewpoint of those involved. A trine member will do anything to fix the strain, even follow false promises."

The helicopter nodded, rage subsiding as him CMO explained his thoughts. " As a official seeker Medic, I know most ways to stop or even completely reverse the continuing strain of a bond. The most obvious is to place the bond on someone else, essentially replacing the lost member. Other ways include creating a spark bond, erasing ones spark, and off lining." One could see the gears turn in Bladestorm's head, idea's and realization kicking in. " Yes, of course, I see it now. If you can get Starscream to transfer the bond to you, you get a trine, we get a new air commander, and the Decepticons lose valuable resources. Clever." Static grinned beneath his mask, his thoughts exactly.

" Very good. Continue with this Static, make sure Starscream can see the benefits of a renewed bond and just how valuable a replacement member you could be. After all, time isn't a factor, we not the ones under attack after all."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starshatter was strolling slowly along the brig halls, Energon rations in hand. For Static's plan to even take off from the ground, Starscream had to approve and accept Static's twin or the plan was off. Starshatter quickly approached the only occupied cell, the seekers immediately quieting at the sight of the grounder. Opening the cell, Starshatter grinned cheerfully. " Ration time! My own special blend! Go one try, try!" Starshatter had been experimenting with energon mixes but no one seemed to want to try them, possibly because Wheeljack had helped him. The seekers seemed weary but hunger won over cautiousness. Starshatter watched in glee for there reactions. It was a blank face reaction all around before the purple one's optics opened wide and gulped the cube down in one shot. " What is this stuff? It tastes great!" Starshatter was giddy, " Really? And everyone was worried it would explode the minute someone drank it, Ha!"

The trine froze then suddenly spit out their current mouthfuls. The purple one looked decidedly ill. " What did you do to us Auto-bot?!" Starshatter backed up dejected. " Nothing! I was just trying to make a new energon goodie. Why does no one trust me with these things! None of the ingredients are volatile." the trine remained tense and unconvinced. Starshatter sighed. " Well if you want I can always call my brother to flush your tanks and get you a regular ration." Starscream sneered and flicked imaginary dust off himself. " Your related to that sadistic Auto-bot medic Ratchet?"

Starshatter reared back in surprise, Static didn't tell them? " What? Oh no, no no!" Starshatter waved franticly, a large grin on his face. " I'm not even remotely related to Ratchet. I was talking about my twin Static, you've met him right? I wouldn't think he'd put your check-up off for this long, he's usually extremely dedicated to his patients." the purple one was suddenly in his face in excitement. " You're the triple changer twin?" Starshatter raised an eyebrow then nodded carefully. A grin spilt onto the trine's faces. " So you're the reason your brother can't get a trine huh? How does that make you feel? Knowing your the reason your brother is suffering a emptiness in his very spark he can't fill." Starshatter's face turned stony and the triple changer froze up, door wings almost vertical on his back. The trine slowly backed away, afraid the taunt would make him attack. A hand suddenly sprang to the tanks helm, comm. Coming to life. This called for a more direct calling. Static's voice suddenly burst into the room through the open comm. Link. " Shatter? What is wrong my brother? You never call me from your comm. Is something wrong, are you hurt?!" Starshatter smiled briefly, a small delicate twitch the seekers almost didn't pick up. " Static, I just heard a very interesting theory from our resident seeker trine, would you kindly clarify?"

A growl resounded from the comm. Static catching on. " What did you tell my brother you slagards?! If you hurt him in any way, so help me I'l-" Starshatter coughed, half to stop his twins rant, the other to stop from laughing at the Trines astounded look. " Static, do you have an empty feeling in your spark because of me?" there was a long pause, the only sound being a surprised squeak from the comm. and failed attempts to speak over the line. " What in primus gave you that idea?" Starshatter did grin this time, a very malicious grin promising revenge. " Well, one seeker called Starscream told me I was making a whole in your spark by refusing you a trine bond." the trine flinched, they didn't want that particular information reaching the Medic. There was a harsh laugh over the line, one promising swift retribution. " Starscream, I will have your spark for this! For your information, I do not have bond strain symptoms for the pure fact that I have never had a bond in the first place. All I feel is a compelling notion to make a bond but its insubstantial at best. I will kindly request you to not antagonize my brother any longer or you'll find yourself as a femme one of these days. If that's all Starshatter?" The line cut before Starshatter could answer. A humorous irritated feeling passed over the bond, Starscream would be forgiven if he accepted the twins but only just barely.

The scientist grinned and sauntered over to the cringing seeker. Starshatter tsked and wagged a finger in front of the seekers face. " You know, pissing off your medic is not a very good survival tactic in the long run. I'll be back with more prototype energon later. I would suggest looking hard and deep in your own spark Starscream, and just maybe you'll find the answer to your own hole." Tapping Starscream on the nose like a misbehaving sparkling, Starshatter quickly jumped back, dodging a swipe from the irate seeker, and left the cell laughing, door wings twitching pleasantly. As he turned the corner, Skywarp's voice drifted over to him. " I like him."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I like him." _Static grinned as Skywarp's unintentionally heard admission guaranteed a success to stage one. If one liked his twin, the others could be quickly manipulated over the bond to feel the same. The plan was a go. Operation: Get Static a seeker trine was officially started. Part A: gain comradeship with thundercracker and Skywarp. A cackle was heard from the new seeker office in the med bay, causing the auto-bot CMO to flinch. 'I hope im not on the end of that thought.' was the general consensus of the med bay as the cackle continued.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Me thinks the trineless seeker might be getting a little antsy for a bond no? the evilness of a triple changer twin medic can be astounding when prompted. Although I wouldn't mind to see a femme Starscream, it would make a lovely situation no? reviews please? Pretty please?


End file.
